Wonder Woman (The New 52)
In The New 52, Wonder Woman was the miracle daughter of Themyscira, thought to be gifted by the gods from a lump of clay. She leaves Themyscira with Steve Trevor to become a champion in Man's World. She became a founding member of the Justice League. Later, it is discovered that she is actually a child of Zeus with her mother Hippolyta. Statistics First Appearance: Wonder Woman #1 (2011) Base of Operations: London Powers: Wonder Woman is one of the strongest heroes in the universe as well as being nearly invulnerable. Other Appearances: Action Comics #10, Batwoman #12, Justice League Dark #1 Official Bio to be added Figures Wonder Woman was interpreted in her New 52 garb as designed by Jim Lee for the Justice League book. Its defining characteristics are the identical choker and tiara and the 'star'-styled breastplate. Batman Unlimited In the Comics Who's Who In The New 52 Her mother, Queen Hippolyta, raised Princess Diana of the Amazons on Paradise Island. Although the exact sequence of events is still unverified, Diana chose to leave her people and travel to the world of men with USAF Pilot Steve Trevor, who had crash-landed on Paradise Island. Diana returned to the United States with Trevor and took the name Wonder Woman. It was during this period that she was introduced to, and joined, the Justice League. More recently, Wonder Woman learned some unsettling news about her birthright. Previously believing that she was a gift from the gods and made real from clay, Diana uncovered the truth that she is actually the offspring of her mother and Zeus. For Diana, this creates confusion about her true nature and raises the uncomfortable truth that if she is Zeus’ daughter…who are her siblings? Further complicating things is Wonder Woman’s relationship with Superman, which has become romantic in nature. Are mere mortals right to fear the effects of such a powerful union? Detailed History In The New 52, Diana was trained by Ares/War as a young child. The entirety of Themyscira believed that she was indeed made from clay, gifted by the Gods. She eventually left with Steve Trevor for the "outside world". Here she was fascinated by all things mortal. Always looking for a battle, she ran into who would become the founding members of the Justice League. As she became more experienced in Man's World, she moved to London. During her time here she became caught between Hera and the mother of one of Zeus' children. During this encounter, another of Zeus' children, Strife, informed her (and the whole of Themyscira) that she was in fact Zeus' daughter as well. Diana decided to leave Themyscira, but before she could, Hera turned its entire population to stone. Diana found an innate power that was bound by her bracelets and used it to battle Apollo/Sun and Artemis/Moon, and was gifted flight by Hermes, who had grafted one of his feathers onto her ankle. The loss of her mother and Themyscira would haunt her a she continued fighting alongside the Justice League.